<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Guy in Sleeper Car Number Four by hullomoon, SparklesMagicLightLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451571">Dead Guy in Sleeper Car Number Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove'>SparklesMagicLightLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Murder Mystery, Murder Mystery Author Moira Rose, Non-Graphic Depictions of Murder, PI Stevie Budd, Trains, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a murder is committed on the train it's up to PI Stevie Budd and Murder Mystery Author Moira Rose to solve the case</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd &amp; Moira Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Guy in Sleeper Car Number Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/gifts">storieswelove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been such a joy to work on. I used to love murder mysteries when I was in high school so I was so excited for this prompt: "I want something a little chaotic, and I can't think of a more chaotic duo than Moira and Stevie. Ideally hoping for something like a heist, or a pair of detectives in a murder mystery, or anything a little weird and fun." storieswelove, I hope I did your prompt justice.</p><p>I ended up doing research, which was really just me reading mystery novels and watching murder mystery films. While the murder isn't graphic I'll leave in the notes how the murder is done for anyone concerned. If you still have concerns wait until after the authors are revealed and then you can message me on Tumblr.</p><p>I feel incredibly honored that <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove">SparklesMagicLightLove</a> did some fanart for this fic! This is the first time any of my work has gotten art and I've probably spent thirty minutes of my life looking at it. </p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva">petrodobreva</a> who once again was my beta. Other thanks go to my twin who let me spend probably hours discussing the plot, told me it was okay to change the ending, and when I was worried I had chosen an anticlimatic murder texted me 'it's about the Moira &amp; Stevie friendship, not the murder we solve along the way,' which weirdly became the motto for this fic. And of course, thank you to the mods who created this exchange, it's been such a joy in these hectic times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stevie stopped walking, the door to the car whooshed shut behind her. Traveling by train hadn’t been her first choice, but with the quick turnaround and flight cancellations, it had been one of the only options left. Unless she wanted to drive herself, and she didn’t really want to experience that after the last time when she drove last minute. It was, in hindsight, a terrifying drive while chugging energy drinks in a bid to stay awake. </p><p>Sweeping her eyes through the car she took note of the people there. A couple was sitting across from each other. The woman had short hair that seemed to be the result of a bad haircut and wore a sweatshirt with a cat on it. The man shoved a Nanaimo bar in his mouth while still talking. To her left, she saw a man talking to the woman across from him. He handed her some pamphlets and gestured with his other hand. The woman took the pamphlets with a befuddled look before flipping through one and excitedly pointing at the contents. </p><p>As she walked further through the seating area she spotted a woman with her nose in a business book, completely ignoring the couple across from her. The man talked to his companion who appeared to be ignoring him and knitting what looked to be a mask. In the last seats was someone who’s whole face was obscured by a newspaper. The woman next to them had headphones in with her head leaning on the window. </p><p>Walking to the back of the car she sat down, sighed, and took her coat off. She looked out the window to see the blurry landscape which never seemed to change. She couldn’t wait until she’d eaten and could sink into the mattress and finally get some sleep. </p><p>---</p><p>When she arrived at her room, Stevie kicked off her shoes and fell face-first onto the bed with a thump.  The clean scent of linen and the softness of the fabric surrounded her before she rolled over, a hand resting on her stomach. The gentle rhythm of the train almost lulled her to sleep. She blinked back awake just long enough to change out of her clothes and into pajamas before falling back to bed and succumbing to sleep. </p><p>---</p><p>Stevie awoke abruptly. She propped herself on her elbows and rubbed an eye. She didn’t know what woke her up but the sun was barely shining through her small window. </p><p>Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the eerie silence.</p><p>She stumbled out of bed, slid her door open and ran towards the noise. As she went down the hallway, other passengers opened their doors, their faces sleepy and confused. Finally, she spotted a doorway with no one in it and hurried in.</p><p>A man was laying on the bed, legs hanging over the bed, with arms limply on one side. It would have looked like he fell asleep in an awkward position, were it not for the blood and vomit staining the sheets. When she turned to her right, Stevie saw one of the workers. The worker wore black trousers, a maroon vest with a white dress shirt underneath. Her blonde hair was in a neat French braid. There was a scared expression on her face, a tray of food on the floor, its contents strewn across the carpet.</p><p>“What happened here?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know. I was just coming in to give Mr. Body his breakfast when I found him like this.” She wrapped her arms around herself and curled inward. “I sh-should have known something was wrong; he didn’t say anything when I knocked.”</p><p>Stevie walked over, eyes scanning the room for anything out of place. “Are you okay…?”</p><p>The woman nodded and unwrapped her arms. “Jess.”</p><p>“Do you have a supervisor you can report to Jess?”</p><p>The woman nodded her head in the affirmative.</p><p>“Okay, go talk to them and I’ll stay here so nobody comes in.”</p><p>The woman nodded again and went out of the doorway. Stevie followed her, making sure that the door shut behind her so nobody could peep in. A few people tried to talk to her, but after giving them glares, people started to back off.</p><p>A soft ping sounded over the PA system and then a gentle, but firm voice broke through. “Attention all passengers, if you are in Sleeper Car Number 4, please report to the dining area. All passengers in Sleeper Car Number 4, please report to the dining area. Thank you.” The soft ping ended the message.</p><p>Stevie watched as people poured out of their rooms, some still in pajamas, clearly having just woken up. Others were a little more put together. She waited in her doorway until it looked like everybody had left their rooms before she headed toward the dining area herself.</p><p>---</p><p>The dining area loomed larger than others on the train, probably due to its domed glass ceiling. Stevie squinted at the morning sun shining through as more people stumbled in. Some sat down at the tables which were bare but for their pristine white tablecloths. A few people were standing and Stevie thought that was the better option, after seeing the body she didn’t really want to be that close to people. Leaning up against the wall she watched as a new employee came through the doorway, walked past Stevie and stood in the center of the room.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone. I’m Rosa, the supervisor for Sleeper Car Number Four. I’m sorry if we have woken up anyone, but we have an announcement to make that was better suited in person.” She clasped her hands and took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, sometime in the night one of the passengers of this car died. Until we can make it back to the train depot, we ask that everyone please stay in their rooms, and if you need anything let us know, and we will come to you.”</p><p>Before anyone could ask questions, the train abruptly stopped. Passengers lurched forward, some fell off the benches. The lights briefly flickered before turning off completely; the only light came from the windows which was inadequate, due to a passing cloud. The room erupted into chaos, the sounds of footsteps and exclamations from the crowd breaking through. Someone bumped into Stevie, pushing her back up against the wall.</p><p>“Oh my god, we’re gonna die in here!”</p><p>“I can’t breathe!”</p><p>“Please stay calm and don’t move. It'll only make things worse.”</p><p>A hum broke through the noise and the lights kicked back on. With all the noise everyone looked mostly unharmed. A few were on the floor, one person was sitting on another, but quickly stood up. </p><p>A soft ping sounded. “Attention all passengers. Due to the extreme weather a build-up of snow accumulated on the tracks, causing the train to collide with it. A crew has been dispatched to remove the snow and will do so as soon as possible. Apologies for the inconvenience, and have a great day.” The soft ping repeated.</p><p>“So, like are we just stuck here with a dead body now? Because, like, I did that once when sailing across the Atlantic and I do not recommend that.”</p><p>Stevie turned to the voice to see a young woman, dressed in a silk sleep set and fiddling with her braid.</p><p>“Yeah, and how do we know that he didn’t get murdered? I swear I saw something similar to this on a true crime show once.”</p><p>“Everyone please calm down.” Rosa held out her hands placatingly. “We don’t have a coroner on the train, so in the unlikely event that the individual was murdered, we won’t know until we get back to the station. Now, I once again advise you to go back to your rooms.”</p><p>A voice near the back spoke. “We have Moira Rose here, surely she can tell if they were murdered.”</p><p>Stevie looked around the room. Moira Rose? Here? Moira Rose was <em> the </em> most prolific murder mystery author of the last thirty years. Almost all of her books made the best seller’s list and many had been adapted to film or TV raking in multiple awards. Stevie thought about her well-worn copies of the Vivien Blake series. She was the whole reason Stevie became a private investigator in the first place.</p><p>Someone from the front of the room shouted back. “Nice try, I don’t see her.”</p><p>A woman with shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair pushed her way through the crowd and pointed. “She’s right over there.” </p><p>Following her finger, Stevie turned to see an older woman stand up.</p><p>“No, she is correct,” said the woman. “I am Literature’s Moira Rose and frankly, solving a murder in the flesh would be most beneficial for my manuscripts. One can get so many ideas from quotidian life, but going to the source material is something I had not thought of before.” </p><p>Stevie pushed her way to the center of the room. “While I’m certain that Mrs. Rose could help, I’m an actual private investigator. I think it would be best if I looked at the body.”</p><p>Rosa let out a deep sigh. “How about you both can do it. Everybody else, head back to your rooms and we can go from there.” She walked to the doorway and watched as everyone left before doing so herself leaving Moira and Stevie alone in the room.</p><p>Stevie turned to face Moira. “I’m sorry if I’m stepping on your toes, it’s just if there really has been a murder they probably want someone with practical experience to look.”</p><p>Moira waved her hand. “Nonsense dear, there’s no reason to apologize. It’s been quite a while since I’ve been the ingénue in mystery and I think that my role would be best as the auxiliary. Of course, I can’t do it in this,” she gestured to her clothes, “so I’ll have to change first.”</p><p>Stevie stared down her own well-worn sweatpants and ratty t-shirt, then looked back at Moira’s matching pajama set, which bizarrely included a vest and magnifying glass brooch. “I should probably do that too. I’ll meet you at the crime scene when you’re ready.”</p><p>Without another word, Moira turned to leave.</p><p>“What the fuck,” Stevie whispered out loud once Moira left the room. “I’m working with Moira fucking Rose.” How she had kept her composure before she didn’t know, but she knew she’d have to try her best to keep her excitement at bay. <em> You are a professional </em>, she thought. Walking back to her room she glanced at some of the open room doors. Most of the people stared at her. One even gave a tentative wave. In the safety of her own room, she opened her suitcase and pulled out the one suit she had brought with her. It was slightly wrinkly from the journey but otherwise fit her needs. </p><p>By putting it on, she started to feel the familiar confidence and swagger she got whenever she was getting ready to start work. She slid open the door and headed down the hallway toward Mr. Body’s room. Rosa stood solidly in front of the door, arms crossed.</p><p>“Anybody try to get in here?” Stevie asked as Rosa stepped aside and let her in.</p><p>“No,” Rosa replied. “I did have a few ask who it was, but I didn’t say anything.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Of course, it probably won’t take too long before they all figure out.”</p><p>“Thanks for trying. I’ve got it from here. If I need anything I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Rosa nodded in agreement and walked out the door, sliding it shut behind her. </p><p>Stevie rummaged through her suit jacket and pulled out her notepad and a stubby pencil. When she first came in here she was more focused on the body than the general surroundings. She pressed the end of the pencil up against her lips and started to survey the room.</p><p>It was a standard sleeper car—two twin beds, a small dresser, and a door which led to a half bath. The blinds were shut over the window. One of the beds had Mr. Body, the other had an open suitcase with clothes laid out around it. Glancing over at Mr. Body’s body, she felt slightly unnerved. Rarely in her work did she ever see a dead body in person, it was usually cheating scandals and missing persons. There was something about it that felt strange, almost like disturbing the peace or if she turned her head she’d see Mr. Body’s ghost. A mug sat on the nightstand. The floor still had the remains of what would have been his breakfast. Squatting down she noticed the congealed oatmeal and a darker stain next to it. A rapid knock on the door made her jump up before the door slid open.</p><p>Moira walked through the threshold before stopping next to the body. “Well, this isn’t the gruesome sight I expected it to be.”</p><p>Stevie looked at Moira. She wore black suit trousers with a matching vest and a white button-up underneath. She completed the look with a chin-length, honey blonde, curly wig, and a pair of slight cat-eyed black glasses.</p><p>Stevie snorted. “Well, they aren’t sure if he was murdered or not, so it isn’t like we were going to see a blood-splattered crime scene.”</p><p>Moira wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Whenever I finish my time on this mortal plane I hope I perish in a more sophisticated manner.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll have no difficulty with that Mrs. Rose.”</p><p>“Oh, I know dear, but one must act humble or others will become jealous. Now, do you know how this man expired?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Stevie replied as she walked closer to the body. “But, hopefully, I can figure out if he was murdered or not. Times like these, it would have been nicer if it was a bloody crime scene or if the murderer left a note.”</p><p>Stevie lowered herself to get closer to the body and was immediately assaulted by the rancid smell of bile.  In death, his face had lost its healthy pallor. Bile and blood surrounded his lips and chin. She continued her search down his body, noting nothing particularly odd. He wore pajamas, a small stain on one of the sleeves. Looking at his hands, she noticed the right one had dried vomit on it. She furrowed her brows and sighed. </p><p>“It looks like something happened, maybe an overdose. It wouldn’t hurt to talk to everyone, though. See if they might have noticed anything unusual.”</p><p>Moira clapped her hands together. “Then let the interviewing commence.”</p><p>---</p><p>Stevie squinted as the clouds moved and the sun peeked through. She appreciated that the train staff allowed her and Moira to conduct the interviews up here in the dining area. It was much better than having it done in a cramped room. Hopefully, the open atmosphere would let people be more relaxed.</p><p>A couple sat across from Stevie and Moira. She recognized them as the woman with the horrible cat sweatshirt and the Nanaimo bars. Apparently, their names were Roland and Jocelyn Schitt. </p><p>“So,” Stevie started, “you two had one of the rooms next to Mr. Body. Did you hear or see anything strange last night?.”</p><p>“Well, you see we were doing this kind of roleplaying thing,” Jocelyn started.</p><p>“Strangers meeting on a train, you know how it is,” Roland interjected.</p><p>“So we stayed in our room the entire night and wouldn’t have been able to see anything. As for hearing...I think we were too vocal to hear anything.”</p><p>Stevie took a few notes before lifting her head up. “Surely there was a point when you were, ah, quieter? You could have heard something then.”</p><p>Roland held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know about you, but the only time we’re quiet is because we passed out from exhaustion.” He motioned a finger between him and Jocelyn. “We can give you more details if you want.”</p><p>Stevie held up a hand. “Nope, that won’t be necessary.”</p><p>She watched as the couple left the room. She had considered the murder to be done by one individual, but clearly she couldn’t rule out that a couple committed the crime. </p><p>The woman who had pointed at Moira came into the room. She sat down, hands clasped.</p><p>“Can you tell us your name?”</p><p>“Oh, um, it’s Twyla Sands.” Twyla looked a little nervous, it reminded Stevie of when she first had to interview someone about a case. She had stumbled over her words and almost messed it up. Here though, nervousness could be a sign of guilt.</p><p>“Twyla, could you tell us about what you did last night?”</p><p>“Well, I stayed in my room for the most part. I did leave my room at one point so I could talk to Ray.” She leaned in. “Is this some kind of murder mystery? I do an annual one in my town and it just seems like almost a coincidence. You know, a murder mystery writer, a PI, and a dead body all on a train that’s stuck? I would almost say this could only happen in a movie.”</p><p>“Well, I can certainly tell you that isn’t the case here,” Moira started, “Do you happen to know what time you went to see Ray?”</p><p>Twyla laid a finger on her chin. “I think it might have been seven or eight? I didn’t check a clock when I left. If it’s any help I went to bed around ten.”</p><p>“When you got back to your room did you notice anything strange?”</p><p>“I don’t think so? The most I can think is I might have heard something falling in another room. Like a thumping sound? Do you need anything else?”</p><p>Stevie scribbled a few notes. Claiming to be with Ray gave her an alibi and hearing something coming from Mr. Body’s room appeared to give claim to it. But it was easy to claim to hear a loud sound. “That’s probably enough for now, thank you for telling us what you could.”</p><p>Twyla got up and went through the door. As soon as the door shut Stevie whipped her head toward Moira. “We’re going to have to talk to Ray next.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Can I just say that it’s an honor sitting across from you Mrs. Rose.” Ray beamed at her.</p><p>Moira gave a small smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Now, Ray,” Stevie started, “what did you do last night?”</p><p>Ray looked up thoughtfully. “Well, I had dinner and then I went to my room. Twyla came by to talk. She wanted to know if I could help organize the pantry at her café. I told her I’ve only done closet reorganization before, but if I had time I would give it a try.” Ray waved his hand. “I have quite a few businesses so I’m always moving from one project to another, you know how it is.”</p><p>“Do you happen to know when Twyla arrived or left your room?”</p><p>“It would have been around nine. I got a call from my cousin soon after she left.”</p><p>“Can you just show us your call log to confirm that?”</p><p>“Just one moment.” Ray stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. After tapping the screen a few times he turned it over to show Stevie and Moira. The last incoming call was time-stamped at 9:16 the previous night.</p><p>“Thank you,” Stevie started, “I think that’s all we need from you so you can go now.”</p><p>Ray nodded his head in acknowledgment and left. When Ray talked about his businesses, Stevie remembered she had seen him and Twyla together yesterday. The phone call at least could be used as a point of reference.</p><p>A couple came through the door and sat down.  </p><p>“And who might you be?” Moira said.</p><p>“Oh, I’m Bob and this is Gwen,” Bob gestured to Gwen who gave a smile and wave.</p><p>“Alright, now what did you two do last night?” Stevie asked.</p><p>“Well, I usually go to bed pretty earlier so I was out like a light around eight,” Bob replied.</p><p>“I was up until around midnight. I was chatting with a friend online on my laptop,” Gwen replied.</p><p>“And the light from this device does not bother you?” Moira asked.</p><p>Bob laughed. “I have this sleep mask and once I put it on I’m dead to the world.” He paused. “Oh, I guess I probably shouldn’t use that phrase since you know,” he leaned his head forward, “there’s a dead body and all,” he whispered.</p><p>Stevie gave a tight smile. “I don’t think it makes much of a difference.” She turned toward Gwen. “Now, can you corroborate that Bob was asleep while you were still awake?”</p><p>Gwen nodded. “Of course, he was snoring next to me, which really doesn’t bother me anymore. It’s actually my most productive time.”</p><p>“I think that answers any question we have. Thanks for cooperating.” Stevie stood up and gestured for them to leave.</p><p>Sitting back down Stevie looked at the passengers’s list. “Okay, so we have two more passengers and then the staff, and that’ll be it.”</p><p>“Thank goodness,” Moira said. She waved a hand in front of her face. “This process is quite exhausting, how do you do it?”</p><p>“Usually, I’m only interviewing a few people over a span of a week or so. This is more intense than I usually do.”</p><p>A knock interrupted Stevie and then a young blonde walked through.</p><p>“Oh, Alexis dear I forgot that you might have to be questioned,” Moira said.</p><p>Stevie looked at Moira critically. “How do you know Alexis?”</p><p>Moira gave Stevie a bewildered look. “Why she’s my bébé girl, of course, I know her.”</p><p>“Mmm, you forgot who I was when you picked up the wrong kid from school.”</p><p>“It was an accident and that lovely gentleman brought you back!”</p><p>“That’s because he wanted his daughter that <em> you </em> took!”  </p><p>Stevie stared at the two of them. She wasn’t for sure if this would become a fight and even if it did, she didn’t know if she wanted to get in the middle of it. “Mrs. Rose, if Alexis is your daughter I’m going to have to ask you to go wait in the hallway. Having you here will compromise it.”</p><p>Moira stood up. “Well, I can’t have the investigative process tarnished by my presence. Alexis, please be polite to Stevie.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alexis replied to her mother’s retreating form.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were her daughter,” Stevie blurted out.</p><p>Alexis sat down and sighed. “Yes, but I’m also her publicist which is technically why I’m here right now.”</p><p>“Oh. That must be difficult sometimes.”</p><p>“It can be. I didn’t like spending time with her when I was younger. I think she was surprised when I asked if she wanted me as her publicist.”</p><p>“This might be a bit awkward now, but I do still have to question you.”</p><p>Alexis waved her hand. “I understand. I once was interrogated because my then-boyfriend might have had mafia ties. I’m sure this will be tame.”</p><p>Stevie cleared her throat. “Alright. What were you doing last night?”</p><p>“I spent an hour going over some work emails and then I read a book. I know I heard Twyla leave her room, but I don’t know when she came back. The couple across from us were being vocal,” she ended on a wince.</p><p>Stevie nodded and jotted some notes, at least some of Alexis’s statements matched what the others had told her. “And what was your mom doing?”</p><p>“Passed out. She never likes sleeping on a train so she pops a pill and goes to bed.”</p><p>Stevie hummed in acknowledgment. “I think that’s all for now. When you leave can you tell your mom to come back in?”</p><p>“Sure.” Alexis got up and left the room. A few minutes later Moira came in along with another woman who was laughing at something she had said.</p><p>Stevie crossed her arms. “Who is this?”</p><p>“This is Ronnie. When I went outside I started talking to her.”</p><p>“Mrs. Rose you can’t be chatting up the interviewees like that.”</p><p>Moira waved her hand. “Too late for that. Now, Ronnie could you repeat to Stevie what you were telling me?”</p><p>Ronnie turned to Stevie and gave a gazing look. “My room is across from one of the staff rooms and I heard someone outside of it around nine, nine-thirty. There was a loud thunk later.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Not sure what it was about, but I didn’t hear anything else, so I’m just guessing the guy dropped something.”</p><p>Stevie gave a thoughtful look. “That certainly helps. I think that might be all we need from you.”</p><p>Ronnie nodded. “If you need anything else let me now.” She turned and walked away.</p><p>“If you’re going to talk to anyone else make sure that I’m in the room okay?” Stevie turned to Moira.</p><p>“I’ve been told I’m a wonderful conversationalist. I can’t control it, people are just drawn to me.”</p><p>Stevie thought back to the magazine and newspaper interviews she’d read about Moira and the way they seemed to always talk about her in enthused tones. “We just have to interview the staff and then we’ll be done.”</p><p>Moira arched a brow. “Well, then we best get started!”</p><p>---</p><p>“Thank you for taking the time to talk with us.”</p><p>Rosa rhythmically tapped her fingers. “Well, it isn’t like we can do much, what with the snow blocking us and all.”</p><p>“Mmm, that’s true, it has been a stressful day. Anyone could crack under the pressure.” Stevie pointedly looked at her. “Is there anything you can tell us about Mr. Body?”</p><p>“He actually travels this route a lot. Probably about once a month maybe?” Rosa’s eyes focused on a point slightly off of Stevie. “He could be a lot sometimes.”</p><p>“How so? Was it something he did or say?” Moira asked.</p><p>“He could be...temperamental and snap at some of the workers. There have been a few times that I’ve had staff come to me in tears after talking to him.”</p><p>“So, people might have a reason not to like him?” Stevie asked.</p><p>Rosa stopped tapping her fingers and shook her hands while shaking her head side to side. “Oh, not enough to kill him if that’s what you’re asking. There are a few people who seem to be able to handle him so I usually have them talk to him or I’ll do it.”</p><p>Stevie tapped her pencil. “Is any of the staff that’s here ones that tolerate him?”</p><p>“Jess is. She’s pretty good about holding her own and if she thinks it’s bad enough she always makes sure to talk to me.”</p><p>“What did you do last night?” Moira asked.</p><p>“I was off duty, except for emergencies of course. So I stayed in my room and watched a movie.”</p><p>“Did you notice anything odd?” Stevie asked.</p><p>“No, but I also was the farthest away from Mr. Body’s room.”</p><p>Stevie nodded. “Alright, thank you for your time. Please send Jess in.”</p><p>While they waited Stevie started flipping through her notes making the occasional additional note in the margins. When Jess came in she lifted her head. It was the same woman who found Mr. Body’s body.</p><p>“Hi, Jess,” Stevie said softly. “I know today has been hard. We just have a few questions, so answer them the best you can and then you can leave.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jess whispered.</p><p>“Rosa mentioned you were one of the few who could handle Mr. Body’s temperament, how was he yesterday?” Moira asked.</p><p>She shrugged. “He was pretty much the same.” </p><p>“And what is that like?” Stevie asked.</p><p>“Demanding, arrogant, rude,” Jess said as she ticked each statement off with her fingers. “If you ended a shift without him yelling at you it was a miracle.”</p><p>“Were you the staff on duty last night? If so is there anything you can tell us about it?” Stevie asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I was. I was in the staff room across from his room and around I think nine? He asked for some tea and I brought it to him. I didn’t see him again until the next morning and he was,” she paused, “well, you know.”</p><p>“Did you get any requests from the other guests?”</p><p>“No, it was a pretty quiet night. I went to bed around eleven, which usually doesn’t happen.”</p><p>Stevie furrowed her brows. “I think that’s all the questions we have for you right now. If we have any more we’ll let you know.”</p><p>Jess got up from the chair and left. Stevie looked at Moira. “I think I want to look at the kitchen.”</p><p>---</p><p>The kitchen was compact and not as clean as Stevie expected it to be. Then again, with only a staff of two and a dead body, it shouldn’t be a surprise that clean dishes and counters fell to the wayside.</p><p>“What are we looking for?” Moira asked as she peered into the sink.</p><p>“I think Mr. Body might have been poisoned.” Looking at the counter she spotted a broken mug and tray. Dashing to the cupboards she started opening them until she stopped and pulled a box out of one. Opening it up she shoved the box under Moira’s nose. “What do you smell?”</p><p>“Peppermint.”</p><p>Stevie grinned. “Exactly.” She turned and ran out the door. By the time she got to Mr. Body’s room, she shook from the adrenaline. She was <em> so </em> close though to solving the case. </p><p>“Stevie,” Moira huffed. “I didn’t expect this much physical exertion when I agreed to help you.”</p><p>“Sorry, I wanted to check on something and I’m used to working by myself. I forgot you were there.”</p><p>Getting on to her knees she looked at the mess again. At this point, the oatmeal was hopelessly glued to the carpet and Stevie winced at the thought of someone having to get it out. Looking at the stain again she lifted her head to the bedside table with the mug.</p><p>She looked up at Moira with no doubt a feral gleam in her eyes. “I want to confer with you, but I think I know who the murderer is.”</p><p>---</p><p>Standing in front of everyone Stevie felt her hands dampen with sweat. She rolled up her sleeves again and moved to slide her hands over her suspenders, and took a deep breath. All she had to do was say who the murderer was, how hard could that be? Well, to start with the murderer was in the room, and her work hadn’t really involved her being in the same room as one. She and Moira were going to announce it and while they couldn’t go that far, the train was still stuck, she didn’t know how they were going to react.</p><p>Looking out at the group of people all expectantly waiting for her to talk, she took a deep breath, exhaled, and began.</p><p>“To start with, after our investigation I can say that Mr. Body has been murdered and it was someone in this room.”</p><p>The group let out a gasp, some turned their heads as if to find the murderer.</p><p>“I’ll give them credit, I almost thought it was an accidental death, but it wasn’t. No, Mr. Body was poisoned.”</p><p>  </p><p>Moira walked up to stand next to Stevie. “He was poisoned using pennyroyal, a flower more commonly used as an insecticide and in the past an abortifacient. In small amounts, it can even be drunk as a tea. The problem, however, is the oil, which is incredibly toxic.”</p><p>“In a small dose, you can survive, larger and organ failure can happen and there really isn’t anything to cure it.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t he have noticed?” Twyla asked.</p><p>“If it was something else maybe,” Stevie said and shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Another characteristic is that it tastes like peppermint,” Moira began as she moved to walk around the room with all eyes on her. She picked up a teacup almost taking a sip before pulling back and raised an eyebrow. “And if he somehow drank a cup of peppermint tea, then no one's wiser.” </p><p>“Abdominal pain and dizziness are some of the symptoms, along with nausea. One of the things I noticed was that he had vomit on one hand. It seemed strange as most of it was quite contained. However, if he was trying to induce vomiting it would explain how he got it on one hand.” Stevie walked across the room to Moira. “I might have missed the tea, except there was a mug on the bed-side. Not too out of the ordinary, it was morning after all. Except for the fact that when we inspected the kitchen, there was a broken mug on the tray, meaning this had to have been a mug from earlier.”</p><p>Jess made a face. “That still doesn’t explain how you know that’s how he died.”</p><p>“And that was the roadblock which impeded us until we went back to the scene of the crime,” Moira replied. “However, after reexamination, we realized that the dark stain next to the oatmeal did not come from that morning’s mug, but from the night before. He must have slowly consumed his tea throughout the night, and as the poison gripped his system he spilled some, which explains the stain on the cuff of his shirt.” Moira mimed the action with the teacup. “His immediate action was to induce vomiting, and with no emetics to be found he had to go a more direct route.”</p><p>Moira turned to Stevie who mimed sticking two fingers in her mouth and then imitated gagging sounds. Glancing at the grimaces on the crowd’s face she stopped and straightened up. </p><p>Stevie looked over at Twyla. “The thump that you heard when you came back to your room was most likely when Mr. Body fell onto his bed.”</p><p>“So we know how he died, but who did it?” Ronnie asked.</p><p>“The interviews we did were quite insightful,” Stevie started as she walked around the group, ”Ultimately, we had it narrowed down to two people and after further investigating we know who it was. The person doesn’t have to confess right now, we’re still stuck so they can’t go anywhere and if they want to approach us later they can.” She moved to sit down in a chair behind everyone. They craned their necks to see her.      </p><p>Bob stood up. “I don’t know if I speak for anyone else, but I don’t feel comfortable with that idea. They murdered someone, at the very least they should be put away in a room.”</p><p>Some in the group nodded their heads and soon they started murmuring. Stevie knew this would be a decisive move, but both she and Moira had decided that they should give the murderer a chance to confess. Dramatic accusations might work in a mystery novel but didn’t always work the best in real life.</p><p>“I did it!”</p><p>Everyone’s heads turned to see Jess standing, tears in her eyes. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”</p><p>“Uh, was he not supposed to die?” Twyla asked.</p><p>“No, I mean yes.” Jess shook her head. “It was supposed to just be enough to make him look like he died in his sleep.” </p><p>Everyone stared at her in silence.</p><p>“He was eighty!” She waved her arms. “The improper regulations at his factory caused my sister to die. He always is on this train and I thought it wouldn’t be that difficult.” She gestured to Stevie and Moira. “I didn’t think <em> they </em> would be here.”</p><p>Before anyone could reply a soft ping interrupted. “Attention all passengers, we have been informed that the snow ha—” The announcement was interrupted by a laugh and a soft “<em> David </em>” before another ping sounded.</p><p>Stevie walked over to the door, threw it open, and shouted. “Damnit David, we were having a good run-through.”</p><p>The soft ping repeated. “Sorry Stevie,” Patrick said. “David was leaving and <em> apparently </em> forgot that his beard is ticklish.” A squawk of indignation followed before being cut off by the soft ping.</p><p>“Let’s take five everyone,” Jocelyn said.</p><p>The cast started walking towards the wings, some moving to the front of the stage. Stevie sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, reaching across the table, picked up a napkin and began absentmindedly folding it.</p><p>“You’re doing marvelously.”</p><p>She looked up to see Moira sitting down in the chair opposite. “It would help if your son could keep his hands to himself.”</p><p>Moira hummed. “While there may be some veracity in that, it would be remiss to have it take away from your stunning performance.” She moved to place a hand on Stevie’s knee. “You’ve taken Jocelyn’s words and turned them into something quite remarkable.”</p><p>Stevie squirmed in her seat. She thought after hearing Moira’s speech during <em> Cabaret </em> she could handle this kind of praise, but apparently not. “Thank you, Mrs. Rose. And your performance is wonderful too.”</p><p>Moira smiled. “Of course it is. I’m sure we will both dazzle.”</p><p>“Okay everybody, break time is over. Places!” Jocelyn said as she briskly walked back over to her mark. “We’ll start at Jess’s confession. Is that okay Morgan?”</p><p>Morgan turned toward Jocelyn and nodded.</p><p>Stevie got up from her chair and stood while waiting for Moira to get up. They had only one scene after this, then comments about tonight’s rehearsal, and then Stevie could finally collapse on her bed.</p><p>Getting back into position, she turned to Moira and gave her a small smile which Moira returned.</p><p>“Take it from the top, Morgan.”</p><p>“I did it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mr. Body is murdered via pennyroyal poisoning from drinking tea. All that is described is some vomit and blood on his body when he tried to induce vomiting.</p><p>if you want to chat i'm <a href="http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/">hullomoon</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>